


I hate you;

by halesoul



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesoul/pseuds/halesoul
Summary: It had always been hard to imagine Gar full of rage and fury, and if she was honest she hated discovering that side of him this way. She hated that all his anger was going towards her.But deep down she knew she deserved it, she always went away and left him behind, when all he wanted was to do is be with her.And the truth is that deep down, no matter how much she ran away, she always came back because she also wanted to be home and, above all, she wanted to be with him since Gar was the only one who had never left her. Until now.Set in season 3, after Rachel comes back to the Titans.Based on a scene of The Vampire Diaries. 6x07.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 49





	I hate you;

_**I hate you;** _

" _Tú me repites una y otra vez_  
_Que ya no sientes lo que un día fue._

_La fuerza que nos mantendría unidos_  
_Ante el más fatal de los destinos._

_Y es que a pesar de todo aún no sé qué es lo que pasó_  
_Si tú y yo éramos tan felices_  
_Y tú y yo éramos tan felices_  
_Y tú y yo éramos indestructibles._ "

**Indestructibles - La habitación roja.**

* * *

Rachel sighed as she listened to Gar leave the room to go look for Dick, to warn him that Kory had already woken up in perfect condition.

"I see he's still pissed off at you," Kory said, once Garfield had left the room.

"Yes, well ... Do you want to help me fix it?" She replied with a smile, as if she were joking although in reality, she was waiting for a little advice.

"Sorry, Rach." she replied with the same joking tone that the girl had used. "In these topics I prefer not to get involved."

She just laughed, thinking that since when Kory didn't like meddling in other people's affairs, she nevertheless just murmured a "Sure."

Gar and Dick entered the infirmary room, Grayson immediately went to a stretcher where the alien princess was while Gar stayed at the door.

"We'll wait outside, okay? If you feel bad, let me know, Kor." he said with a loving smile.

Rachel felt a stab of pain. She missed that _damned_ loving smile.

"Okay," she replied as both of them left the room, although they did not move from behind the closed door and watched everything that was happening in that small room of the infirmary through a small window that was at the top of the door.

"Please, don't ask Kory for advice on how to fix things with me." He said in a unpleasant and frivolous tone without even turning to look at her.

"Did you hear it?" She replied, her tone muffled and soft, as if she feared making him more angry as she looked at him sadly.

"I have a practically supernatural hearing, of course I heard it," he replied angrily as he rolled his eyes.

It had always been hard to imagine Gar full of rage and fury, and if she was honest she hated discovering that side of him this way. All that anger was going towards her.

But deep down she knew she deserved it, she always went away and left him behind, when all he wanted was to be with her. And the truth is that deep down, no matter how much she ran away, she always came back because she also wanted to be home and, above all, she wanted to be with him since Gar was the only one who had never left her. Until now.

"Well, you hear what you want when you want."

Gar glanced over his shoulder at her without saying anything.

Then the words Rose had said earlier echoed in the half-demon's head. " _He hates you, because he doesn't hate you at all. Actually, he has feelings for you_." Being these words said, Wilson left the place and left Rachel more confused than she had ever been, but Gar wouldn't let her ask.

"Why?" She asked after not saying a word for quite a while.

"Why was I listening?"

“Why… do you have feelings for me?” She asked fearfully, afraid of Gar's reaction and afraid of ruining what little friendship they had left to save.

"I don't." 

"Okay ..." she murmured, looking at him insistently, hoping that the boy with green hair and soft features would stop looking out the window to look at her. "Why did you feel something for me?"

"We said we would never talk about whatever Rose said. It was nonsense."

"Gar, please ..." she begged, causing him to look away from the window to look at Rachel and for the first time in days managed to hold her gaze for more than five seconds. "Tell me how, tell me why. Just make me understand how I didn't notice."

"What kind of stupid question is that?" He asked angrily as he turned completely, to face her. "Why did I feel something for you?" He said in an angry tone without raising his voice while his eyes flooded with anger, sadness and something that Rachel couldn't decipher, not that she didn't want to either. "I don't know, Rach, maybe it's because I really thought you were worth having a thing for." he snapped. "Because I am literally who I am today because you appeared in my life. Because I've never had anyone you really connected with until I met you. Because you were practically my best friend, because I trusted you more than anyone."

Rachel looked at him with wide eyes, surprised not knowing what to say but guilty at the same time for not having seen something that was so obvious and that was also in front of her. It was as if a veil of emotions had been lifted between the two of them and they were so intense that they hurt.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I ..."

"Are you sorry you didn't feel the same way?" He interrupted her with a frown on his soft lips and an angry tone, although in his gaze there was no anger but sadness.

"No, I didn't say that ... I ..." Rachel replied, still a bit stunned by Gar's confession and overwhelmed by all the feelings that passed through her. "I don't know how I felt ... My head was everywhere at the same time except where it had to be, here, with you. " She confessed with regret as she raised her hand and ran her finger around the contour of his jaw." And I'm so sorry for the way I treated you."

"Yes, well, Rach ..." he began with a tone of voice in which it seemed that he did not care as he turned his face away, away from her, away from her touch. "I understand you, I understand you but if only a small part of you had felt what I was beginning to feel for you you wouldn't have left." He said without stopping to look her in the eyes, as if he didn't want her to see in his eyes how much damage she had done to him when she left. "But I do not hate you for leaving me twice Nor do I hate you for coming back here and expecting us to welcome you with open arms as if your presence was something that only affects you or Dick. And I accept your damn apologies.

"But you keep hating me." She didn't ask, she stated, her voice somewhat broken and guilt flooding her blue eyes.

"Yes," he said after spending a few seconds thinking about an answer, while a small tear threatened to fall from one of his eyes. "Yes, Rachel, I hate you," he confirmed confidently, she nodded lightly just as she had been doing. all the time without stopping. "Because if I don't hate you for ruining our friendship, then I will have to hate myself for doing it and I think I deserve more than that.

And he left before some treacherous tear fell from his eyes, Rachel on her side was left alone looking at the ground guiltily noticing a pressure in her chest that pricked her and was exacerbating to the point that the pressure in her chest it was too much and she burst into tears.


End file.
